


Демонический контроль

by Voskhodov



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Demon AU, Demon!Chloe, Dom Chloe, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possession
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voskhodov/pseuds/Voskhodov
Summary: С некоторых пор Коннор стал ею одержим. Её голос, медово-сладкий, манил и чаровал.
Relationships: Original Chloe | RT600/Connor
Kudos: 3





	Демонический контроль

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Move Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086768) by [squareclair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squareclair/pseuds/squareclair). 



— У тебя сердце колотится, — промурлыкала Хлоя ему на ухо. — В чём причина?

Сглотнув, Коннор прикусил губу. Осмотрелся по сторонам, окинул взглядом забитый людьми автобус и, прикрыв рот ладонью, тихо проговорил:

— Ничего. Ничего не колотится. Нет никакой причины.

— Я бы так не сказала, — проурчала Хлоя, и душа у Коннора задрожала от предвкушения. Она крепче объяла его тело, отчего он прерывисто ахнул. Направила его руки к воротнику; потянув, слегка ослабила галстук и расстегнула пару пуговиц. — Тебе не кажется, что здесь немного жарко?

— Немного, — прохрипел Коннор. Хлоя ослабила хватку, и он обмяк. Уронил руки на колени и сжал ткань брюк. 

Хлоя тихонько рассмеялась.

— Мысли выдают тебя даже больше, чем тело. 

— Хлоя, пожалуйста, не сейчас. 

— Уверен? — нежно проворковала она. — По-моему, самое время. 

— Нет, не самое, — шикнул Коннор, игнорируя настороженные взгляды незнакомцев.

— Тогда позже, — пообещала Хлоя, и её сила заискрилась под его кожей. — Я поглощу тебя ровно так, как желаешь. 

Коннор стиснул челюсти, поёрзал. Демонический контроль пульсировал вдоль позвоночника, конечности покалывало мелкой дрожью. Короткая поездка на автобусе терзала бешено колотящееся сердце. Эрекция, слегка выпирая, причиняла дискомфорт, но Хлоя лишь довольно урчала. И этот звук, наполняющий уши, не помогал. Коннора начала соблазнять мысль выпрыгнуть из окна, и тогда урчание сменилось тихим смехом.

Автобус остановился. Коннор, вскочив с сидения, мигом рванул на выход. Горячее прикосновение горело под одеждой, когда он, пошатываясь, добрался до квартиры. В ту же секунду, как Коннор закрыл за собой дверь, всё пространство затопил запах лесного пожара.

Жар с треском расползался по коже, комнату наполнял клубящийся дым. Два маленьких голубых огонька сверкнули за чёрным туманом, образуя немигающие глаза. Коннор прислонился к двери, неровно дыша, а Хлоя в своём призрачно-дымном облике теснее прижала его к ней. На бицепсах сомкнулись когти и чарующим теплом прожгли под рубашкой кожу. Эхом прокатился по нему медово-сладкий голос.

— Всякая душа по-своему усладительна, — её шёпот прошёлся по каждому дюйму его кожи, — но добровольно сдающаяся, жаждущая душа подобна амброзии. 

Затылок коснулся двери. Коннор задрожал в хватке Хлои и со стоном сглотнул.

— Х-Хлоя… 

— Я могу сделать с тобой всё, что пожелаю, верно? — её голос пронзил его тело, точно выстрел. 

— Да, — вздохнул Коннор. — В любое время.

Хлоя промурчала. Яркое, трепещущее тепло, непохожее на её обычный огонь, заполнило грудь. Нежность, не сказанная никем вслух, эхом отозвалась между ними. Ещё одна волна дрожи прошлась по Коннору, и он зажмурился. Хлоя растворилась, став светлым, жгущим туманом. Коннор сглотнул. Она, в своём новом виде, танцевала по его коже, а после слилась с ним в единое целое. 

— Но ты хочешь чего-то определённого, — её сила распростёрлась по его нервам, зажигая почти до боли. — Так ведь, мой маленький сосуд?

Коннор стиснул зубы и подался бёдрами вперёд, когда на бедренные кости легли невидимые руки.

— Да, — выдохнул он.

— Тише, тише, Коннор. Не двигайся, — мрачный смех озарил разум. Он был буквально ею одержим и ощущал это кожей. Она управляла его телом, усмиряя извивающиеся бёдра. — Можешь только наблюдать и ощущать – ничего более. 

Коннор хныкнул. Взгляд упал на собственные руки, полностью схваченные демоническим контролем. Хлоя направила его пальцы к пуговицам и расправилась с каждой одна за другой. Дыхание участилось, когда рубашка распахнулась, а ладони коснулись груди. Повели вниз вдоль покрасневшей кожи, срывая с губ прерывистый вздох. Хлоя негромко промурчала.

— Пожалуй, нам стоит перебраться куда-нибудь, — прошептала она в его голове. Ноги сами направились вглубь квартиры, ведя его в спальню. — Здесь нам будет удобнее.

Под управлением Хлои он забрался на кровать и грациозно – благодаря ней – устроился у изголовья. Сам он выполнял бы всё это неуклюже. От такой случайной мысли Хлоя тихонько хохотнула. Головокружительное тепло окутало их и прокатилось мурашками по рукам и ногам.

Коннор усмехнулся, когда позабавленность Хлои смешалась с их общим желанием. Она подняла его руку к лицу и погладила по щеке. Сердце сладко ёкнуло – Хлоя поглотила его восторг. Заставила сесть, избавиться от рубашки и галстука, и направила руки обратно к оголённому торсу. Пылкие кончики пальцев кружили по вздымающейся груди и вниз, к животу, останавливаясь на ремне. 

— Мне нравится, когда ты трогаешь себя, Коннор, — сказала Хлоя шёпотом, расстелившимся вокруг них. — Ты так чувственно реагируешь на собственную руку.

Коннор чертыхнулся. Руки справились с ремнём, расстегнули пуговицы брюк.

— Мне так приятно, когда ты это делаешь, — прошипела она.

Она подцепила края штанов и белья пальцами, сталкивая одежду вниз. Коннор заскулил: полувставший член подрагивал, встретившись с холодным воздухом. Хлоя издала довольный звук и направила его руку к члену, заставляя обхватить. Рваный выдох соскочил с губ, Хлоя застонала в нём, внутри него. От этого звука член подпрыгнул в их хватке. 

— Хлоя, мне нужна… мне нужна… 

— Не беспокойся, мой маленький сосуд, я знаю, — успокоила она, побуждая потянуться за лубрикантом, наобум брошенным на тумбочку. Тело загудело, вернувшись в прежнее положение. Смазка вылилась на ладонь, после чего бутылочку закрыли и отбросили в сторону. Нетерпение Хлои Коннор ощущал на языке. — Хорошо. Я хочу, чтобы ты почувствовал, что делаешь со мной.

— Я чувствую, — прошептал он. — Всегда. 

— Хорошо.

Коннор приглушённо простонал и опустил глаза. Влажная ладонь медленно тронулась, перемещаясь по стволу вверх и вниз. Жар лизнул позвонки, подобно её пламени. Он мог лишь двигать головой. Всё остальное находилось у Хлои под контролем. Ему не было позволено ни ёрзать, ни отстраняться от удовольствия, текущего по телу. Пальцы с силой очертили головку, и Коннор застонал, долго и низко. Довольный вздох прозвучал в голове.

— Ты поддаёшься так славно, Коннор, так хорошо, — другой ладонью она накрыла его сердце. — Твоё сердце заходится, а у меня кружится голова.

— Пожалуйста, — проскулил Коннор, запрокидывая голову. Рука ускорилась, вырывая из него вскрик. Синие искры мерцали за сомкнутыми веками, ноздри заполнил запах пожара. Неуёмное пламя её контроля пролилось по всему телу. Хлоя мурчала в нём, и его рука двигалась под её властью быстрее, чем смог бы он сам. Удовольствие, как электрический разряд, промчалось по нервам и перемкнуло разум. Хлоя наклонила его голову вниз и заставила распахнуть глаза.

— Смотри, Коннор, — прорычала она. — Смори, как я подчиняю тебя себе.

Глаза широко раскрылись, приоткрылся рот, из груди вырвался дрожащий стон. Брови надломились, в глазах застыли слёзы. Под кожей зудело, кипело по её прихоти.

— О, о, пожалуйста. 

— Ты мой, Коннор, — выдохнула Хлоя, сильнее сжимая его член. — Скажи это. 

— Я… Я твой, Хлоя. 

Над ухом раздался глубокий, хрустящий звук.

— Ты идеален, мой маленький сосуд. 

Коннор уставился на собственный член в своей же руке и всхлипнул. Темп замедлился, но вторая ладонь скользнула вниз по телу, пальцы принялись потирать головку. Тугая, влажная хватка обеих рук вырвала из него громкий стон. Пламенный запах Хлои окутал его, словно пушистое одеяло.

Он был окружён ею. Она управляла всем его естеством. Снаружи и изнутри. Он сдался на её милость, и сделал бы так снова и снова. Демонически низкие стоны отражались от его кожи. Хлоя стала ласкать его разум раскалённым добела касанием, и это подтолкнуло к краю. Коннор закричал, в процессе срывая голос. Руки медленно оглаживали пульсирующий член, из которого на кожу брызгала сперма. Яркое наслаждение растаяло, превратившись в неспешную удовлетворённость. Хлоя отпустила его, Коннор без сил упал на кровать.

Дымные тени коснулись кожи. Хлоя приняла видимые очертания и легла рядом. Её волосы свободно колебались в воздухе над ними, а голубые, пламенные глаза устремились на него. Чёрные когти нежно тронули лицо. Тепло растеклось по уставшим мышцам и разуму. Хлоя придвинулась ближе и потёрлась о его лицо своим, отчего кожа загорелась алыми полосками. 

— Ты очарователен, дорогой, — промурчала Хлоя, касаясь губами его кожи. 

Коннор тихо промычал, глядя на неё.

— Мне понравилось.

— Согласна, — радость наполнила его грудь от её близости. — Правда я была к тебе чересчур строга. 

— Есть такое, — усмехнулся Коннор, — но мне понравилось. 

— Хорошо, — Хлоя тут же вспыхнула довольством. Синее мерцание вспышками света пронеслось по её телу, подобно молнии, разорвавшей грозовую тучу. Коннор разумом ощутил ухмылку. — В следующий раз я буду держать тебя перед зеркалом. 

Жар пронзил грудь предвкушением. Коннор охнул.

— Я хочу видеть, что делаю с тобой, — озорной тихий шёпот взбудоражил сознание. — К тому же, я знаю, как сильно ты любишь любоваться собой. 

Лицо загорелось румянцем.

— Неправда! 

— Говори что угодно, мой милый, — что-то наподобие хихиканья разлетелось по комнате. — Но я знаю всё, что происходит в твоей очаровательной головушке.

Коннор фыркнул, но улыбнулся. Он поднял тяжёлую руку к дымящемуся лицу. Хлоя на ощупь была горячей, любого другого бы обожгла. Она прижалась к ладони щекой и счастливо сощурила глаза. Её тело потеряло свою форму, рассыпалось над ним тёмной, туманной массой. Хлоя погладила его бока когтями и прошептала на ухо:

— Спи, дорогой. 

— Спокойной ночи, Хлоя, — пробормотал Коннор, чувствуя, как веки смыкаются сами собой. Хлоя свернулась вокруг него, укрывая тёплым, дымным покрывалом. 

— Спокойной ночи, мой дорогой сосуд.


End file.
